se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abdullah Gül/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Abdullah Gül - Bill Clinton.jpg| Gül, Clinton'ı Tarabya Huber Köşkü'nde ağırladı Abdullah Gül - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W Bush welcomes President Abdullah Gul to the White House Tuesday, Jan. 8, 2008, as they meet with the press during a photo opportunity. Said the President, "Turkey is a strategic partner of the United States. Relations between the United States and Turkey are important for our country. And we have worked hard to make them strong..." White House photo by Eric Draper Abdullah Gül - Barack Obama.jpg| US President Barack Obama (L) is greeted by his Turkish counterpart Abdullah Gul during a welcoming ceremony at Cankaya Palace in Ankara Photo: AFP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abdullah Gül - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Óscar Arias fue recibido en el Palacio Presidencial de Ankara, Turquía, por el mandatario Abdullah Gul. Óscar Arias | AP México * Ver Abdullah Gül - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El presidente de México, Enrique Peña Nieto (i), y su homólogo turco, Abdullah Gül (d), durante la recepción oficial en el Palacio presidencial de Çankaya, en Ankara (Turquía). EFE América del Sur Argentina * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| Duhalde se reunió en el Palacio de Cankaya, la sede de gobierno en Ankara, con el presidente turco Abdullah Gul con quien analizó aspectos relacionados con la realidad internacional y repasaron las relaciones bilaterales. 17 JUN 2014 13h51 Abdullah Gül - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Foto: La presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, estrecha la mano del presidente turco, Abdullah Gul (i), durante la ceremonia de bienvenida celebrada en el Palacio Presidencial en Ankara (Turquía), hoy, jueves 20 de enero de 2011. Fernández inició hoy una visita oficial cuyo objetivo es incrementar la cooperación bilateral con Turquía, especialmente en el ámbito económico. Turquía es la última etapa de una gira le ha llevado también a los emiratos de Kuwait y Catar. EFE/ZEKERIYA ALBAYRAK Brasil * Ver Abdullah Gül - Lula da Silva.jpg| Los presidentes de Brasil y Turquía, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (i) y Abdullah Gül, en una rueda de prensa en el Palacio Presidencial de Ankara. Ambos países están en el grupo de nuevas potencias emergentes. Ankara, Turquía, 22 de mayo de 2009. /EFE Abdullah Gül - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Ancara - TUR, 07/10/2011. Presidenta Dilma Rousseff cumprimenta o Presidente da Turquia Abdullah Gül participam da Cerimônia Oficial de Chegada no Palácio Presidencial de Çankaya. Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Chile * Ver Abdullah Gül - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Imagen distribuida por la Oficina de Prensa Presidencial Turca que muestra al presidente chileno, Sebastián Piñera (izq), charla con su homólogo turco, Abdullah Gul (der), a su llegada a la ceremonia de bienvenida en Ankara, Turquía. Piñera realiza una visita oficial a Turquía de dos días 5/8EFE en español. Foto: EFE en español Colombia * Ver Abdullah Gül - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| Expresidente Pastrana con el expresidente de Turkía Abdullah Gül. APA Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| 4:00 p.m. Agenda del Presidente Uribe en Nueva York. Reunión con el Presiente de Turquía, Abdullah Gül, en las Naciones Unidas. Abdullah Gül - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Los presidentes Juan Manuel Santos, de Colombia, y Abdullah Gül, de Turkía. Foto: EFE Ecuador * Ver Abdullah Gül - Rafael Correa.jpg| Los Presidentes Rafael Correa y Abdullah Gül, se congratularon por el gran momento que viven las relaciones Ecuador-Turquía evidenciado por la apertura, en febrero de 2010, de la Embajada de Ecuador en Ankara; y en enero de 2012 de la Embajada de Turquía en Quito. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores y Movilidad Humana Fuentes Categoría:Abdullah Gül